


Into the Night

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canonverse setting, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly porn, The tags make it sound super intense aha, Voyeurism, Well - Freeform, Wet Dream, but it's Saix sneaking into Axel's room for some time together~, canonverse, eh, ish, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: "His clothes were discarded onto the floor long ago. The sheets were cool against his skin as he shifted on them, his fingers running up and down his chest. He sighed as he tried to calm down, the high of the near orgasm he had worked himself into fading slowly."





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had written something else and totally disliked it. I felt bad and wanted to write /something/ so here we are!  
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any errors! I uhhhh posted without reading it over lol so feel free to let me know about any errors (ppllleeaaasseee)!
> 
> Also, descriptions suck, I'm terrible at them.

It was the wait that always killed him. He knew that it was necessary since they both had appearances to keep up. Though sometimes he wondered if Saix kept him waiting, made him squirm and grow needier with each passing second, just so that when he did slip into his room he would see that Axel was already touching himself.

It was one of those nights that he had to wait longer. It was hard to sit still as he thought about the lingering glances and the heated way Saix had looked at him before he had left for his mission. It had been a while since their last night together and the thought of Saix coming to him hot and bothered only got him worked up more.

His clothes were discarded onto the floor long ago. The sheets were cool against his skin as he shifted on them, his fingers running up and down his chest. He sighed as he tried to calm down, the high of the near orgasm he had worked himself into fading slowly. Edging had its drawbacks as he couldn’t last as long once Saix got a hold of him, but he always supposed that Saix should’ve hurried his ass up then.

Saix walked in as he began to touch himself again, his fingers lightly ghosting over his erection laying heavy against his stomach as he imagined they were his lover’s.

“I see you’ve started without me, again.” Axel’s eyes drifted open to see Saix standing at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed. His eyes were trained on Axel’s fingers as they slowly circled around the head of his cock. “What happens when you keep me waiting.” There was bite to his words and Axel was pleased to see Saix’s fingers dig into his arms in reaction. Axel stretched out his free arm over his head as he arched his body, settling back down on the bed as he bent he arm back behind his head. He lazily stroked his cock, humming a soft tune.

“Don’t need as much prep though, I already took care of it.” He bit his lip at Saix’s eyebrows raising at his statement as his eyes immediately drifted down to his ass. Axel grinned as he spread his legs, shifting slightly easily move two fingers inside of himself before returning to his cock.

“Two fingers isn’t enough proof. Show me you don’t need prep.” Saix moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching up to unzip his coat a bit. Axel moved to sit up, his eyes meeting Saix’s as he adjusted to move two fingers back into himself. A soft moan slipped out as he pushed in the third finger, both his hands moving to pleasure himself. His head lolled back as he felt himself creep back towards his orgasm, his body trembling from the built-up tension of having edged himself so many times before Saix had come in.

“Axel.” Hands wrapped over his, stopping him as a mouth covered his collar bone. “Can you wait for me to get undressed?” Saix gently moved his hands from himself before setting them onto the bed. Axel sighed softly and nodded, moving to lay back and allow himself to calm down again as he watched Saix move to stand.

Saix flicked his hair over his shoulder before unzipping his coat fully. Axel felt like a present was being unwrapped for him as more of Saix’s skin was revealed. Once nude, Saix climbed onto the bed and the two of them met in a kiss that was more pain than passion. Axel’s arms wrapped around Saix’s neck as Saix’s hands tightly gripped his hips.

Teeth met lips and tongues played as they clung to each other. Axel gripped Saix’s hair and yanked his head back to kiss at neck, wishing that he could leave marks. Axel shifted slightly and felt Saix’s erection and ground his hips as best as he could against it. “A-Axel…” There was nothing better to Axel than hearing Saix saying his name in that low breathy voice. “Mmm…” Axel lightly bit his shoulder before pulling back to look at him, the two of them panting slightly.

“Back or knees.”

It wasn’t so much of a question, rather a command telling Axel to get into position. It only turned him on more.

Axel pulled away from him and moved to lay on his stomach on the bed, hugging the pillow below his head as he glanced back at Saix. “Like this?” His teasing tone was apparent as he wiggled slightly. Saix sighed and moved to grip Axel’s hips, pulling them up to get him on his knees. Axel’s breath caught as his face smushed into the pillow before he readjusted to a comfy stance.

“Better,” Saix stated, his hands rubbing over Axel’s hips. He moved to run them over Axel’s ass before lightly gripping them. Axel gasped at the way his thumbs dug into them, lightly massaging as he pushed back to open himself up to him. Thankfully, Saix took mercy on him and removed one of his hands from Axel’s ass and gripped his cock to line it up to Axel’s entrance. Axel bit the pillow as his cock slid into him, knowing damn well there was no way he was going to last.

It was unfortunate because Saix was only able to get in a few deep thrusts that nearly slid Axel across the bed before he came. Low whines escaped him as Saix continued to thrust in him, loving the sound of Saix’s breathing quickening. Axel was completely overstimulated but moved with Saix and ground back on him until he was able to come. Hot kisses were pressed to his back and Axel relaxed as Saix nipped at his shoulder blade.

“I want make you come without touching you again.” Saix’s low voice would be his undoing as he nodded eagerly.

* * *

The word ‘please’ was on the tip of his tongue as Axel realized that he was alone. His heart was racing, and he struggled to get himself untangled from his sheets as he blearily looked around for the man he just been with.

“Ah… aha…” Axel sat up and rested his head in his hands, the last vestiges of sleep falling away from him. His cock laid heavy between his legs as a pseudo sense of shame filled him. The dreams were becoming a problem, reminding him of a man that no longer existed. Of a passion, that may have been faked for the two of them to feel something, that had left them. Axel glanced to his door, knowing full well he would not see Saix coming through it.

“Fuck…” He muttered to himself, throwing his sheets off as he padded to the bathroom to attempt to take care of his erection. Thinking of having to see Saix’s cold indifferent face soon was already helping dampen his arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel) (come say hello!!)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
